mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 6: Private Fragen
Nach dem Schock im letzten Part möchte Mariosuchti noch einen Kommentar abgeben ... Mariosuchti: Der Typ war schon ein wenig aggressiv … So und jetzt geht es nach einem weiteren Kommentar von Crucius munter weiter! Viel Spaß! Crucius: Immer schön die Contenance wahren. Rainbowser: Hi, Suchti! Na, Crucius, zu alt zum Breakdance? Crucius: Eigentlich nicht, aber das Glasgehirn ist zu schwer. Und außerdem finde ich es peinlich, wie Brunhilda einen auf jung macht. Wir sehen '''Brunhilda' beim Versuch eines Breakdance-Moves. Sie imitiert offenbar einen Fisch. Der Autor kennt den Namen dieses Moves leider nicht ...'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Yoshi 3-Up, Klap Trap und ich haben eine dringende Frage an dich, Crucius. Crucius: Sprich nur, mein Bademantel-Kind. Aber jemand muss etwas Mineralwasser für mich bestellen. Medium, bitte. Obwohl ein General wie ich eigentlich nicht bitte sagen müsste. Das ist nur meine grenzenlose Gnade und Höflichkeit. Mariosuchti: Kannst du aufs Klo gehen? Crucius: What the fuck?! Mariosuchti: Das mit „fuck“ wäre meine nächste Frage gewesen … also … ob du das noch kannst … Crucius: Ersteres muss ich nicht, denn dieser Glaskopf ist eine lebenserhaltende Maßnahme, und zweites … ist nicht so mein Stil. Mein Familienstand lautet „ledig“ und das … wird auch so bleiben. Kylie Koopa''' erscheint unvermittelt, leicht hechelnd, aufgrund der Beeilung. '' '' '' Kylie Koopa: Und … *schnauf* … warum … sind Sie … einer Ehe … so abgeneigt? *keuch* Crucius: Wird das jetzt eine Ausgabe von „Dr. Sommer“? Brunhilda: Details wollen wir gar nicht wissen … Crucius: Nun? Verjüngungskur beendet? Brunhilda: Ich BIN jung und gutaussehend! Crucillus: HEUTE IST GEGENTEILTAAAG! Kameras switchen zu '''Crucillus', der inzwischen auf dem Tisch herumhüpft, Gumbrina befindet sich immer noch in seinem Klammergriff und fliegt irgendwie hinter ihm her. Andere Crucionen-Fußsoldaten hüpfen hinterher. Die Nummer sieht lebensgefährlich aus, andere Gäste flüchten bereits.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Das frage ich selten, aber jetzt muss es sein: GEHT’S NOCH?! Crucius: Offenbar nicht. Brunhilda: Außer Kontrolle. Wieder ganz toll gemacht, Crucius. Crucius: Hüpfe ich etwa gerade über Tische? Brunhilda, Halluzinationen sind eine ernsthafte – ' ' ''Brunhilda startet vehement einen Versuch, Crucius zu schrumpfen oder auch einzufrieren. '' '' '' Rainbowser: Kann mal jemand die Security – Mariosuchti: Bubuma macht das heute für uns – Bubuma: CABRIO UND SEIN BRUDER SOFORT ZU DEN MODERATOREN! ''Mario und Luigi kommen angesprungen und entfernen Brunhilda.'' '' '' Crucius: Muss ich auf private Fragen antworten? Oder – Rainbowser: Ja, du musst. Crucius: Sie. Duzen Sie mich nicht. Das darf nur Mariosuchti. Crucillus: *tanzend* Und ich! Crucius: Du hältst den Mund. Mariosuchti: Dann reden wir jetzt weiter über das Privatleben anderer Leute. Das ist in solchen Shows nun mal so üblich. Crucius: Ist ja gut, Hauptsache, es werden keine schmutzigen Skandale ausgegraben oder wirre Spekulationen ausgesprochen. Mariosuchti: Du hattest Kylies Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Crucius: Warum ich keine Ehe eingehen will? Ich bin General und habe andere Ziele – Kylie Koopa: *flüstert in die Kamera* Eine gebrochene Seele! Rainbowser: Sie haben wohl die Richtige noch nicht gefunden! Crucius: So, das war’s, ich gehe mein Wasser trinken. Diese Aussage des Co-Moderators läuft meines Erachtens unter „Wirre Spekulationen“, also: AUF WIEDERSEHEN! ''Crucius '''trippelt beleidigt davon und '''Kylie Koopa lässt das Mikrofon sinken.'' '' '' Kylie Koopa: Ähm … lass uns mal eine Umfrage machen. Rainbowser: Wir sollen jetzt alle Singles fragen warum sie Singles sind? Krank? Kylie Koopa: Gut, dann hilft mir jetzt M-Star. Der ist nämlich nett! M-Star: *wird rot* Äh … ja … schon … Umfrage „Warum sind Sie, oder wären ohne Chara to Chara, Single?“ startet! Sämtliche Charaktere werden von '''Kylie Koopa '''und '''M-Star' befragt und geben ihre Kommentare ab …'' '' '' Crucillus: Ich bin einfach zu gut aussehend! Alle Mädels denken natürlich, dass ich schon vergeben wäre! Gumbrina: Äh … ja … und ich … will bloß nicht so … einen Typen wie ihn hier abkriegen … ihr versteht schon … Rumpel: Ich bin ein Geist und deshalb denken viele Frauen … nun ja … dass ich kein richtiger Kerl bin. Barbara: Und ich bin ein Schatten. Obwohl … ich glaube nicht, dass jemand daran zweifelt, dass ich ein Mädchen bin … bei meiner Haarfarbe … Weitere Befragte sagten aus … '' '' KDF: Ich bin die Königin! Dimenzio: Ehe? Moment … das steht so nicht im Dunklen Prognosticon … Fußsoldat: Kein Kommentar … Krankfried: Ich h-habe Zorn, keine Liebe, ZOOOORN! Mimi: Keine süßen Boys in Sicht – nur das da! *zeigt auf Krankfried* Lugmilla: Das grüne Kind hat Recht. Hier wird ja nichts geboten! Außerdem bin ich nun mal eine ganz besondere Frau! Antasma: Also, KRIETZ, ich bin ja auch nicht so … normal … vielleicht … aber ich würde schon gerne … *unsicherer Blick auf Lugmilla* Bowser: Ich bin der König! Und ich arbeite schon am Heiratsantrag! Ihr wisst ja, die kleine Prinzessin Peach … wo ich so plötzlich herkomme? Ich bin auf jeder Party eingeladen! Natürlich gehe ich jetzt auch auf diese, egal, wie viele Bademäntel hier unterwegs sind! Kamek: Ja … äh … ich übergebe das Wort an Kammy Koopa … *wackelt davon* Kammy: Ach? Kamek will wieder nichts sagen? Typisch! *dackelt hinterher* Eine kurze Visite bei der Security ergibt: '' '' Mario: Ich-a bin extra-a Super-Held geworden! Natürlich ist es für-a einen Klempner schwierig, so mit einer Prinzessin, aber-a – Luigi: Stimme zu … wird schon-a werden … ich nehme vielleicht-a auch mal teil – Brunhilda: Bei der Partnersuche muss man vorsichtig sein! Sonst gerät man an sowas wie die Crucionen … Roberta: *wird von Luigi sanft am Arm festgehalten* Ieeeeaaah? Kylie Koopa: Wissen wir jetzt etwas mehr über die Vorgeschichte von Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor? Brunhilda: Ich werde jetzt gar nichts mehr sagen. M-Star: Das wird Crucius sehr freuen. Wir werden ihm das gleich mitteilen. '''''Nach dieser freudigen Mitteilung, die Crucius und auch die Leser nun erreichen wird ... endet ein etwas kürzerer Part. Bis bald, guys! :D Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag